What you mean to me
by DarkAOS
Summary: Oneshot. Los pensamientos de Seto sobre la persona que ama....¿Quien sera esa persona?


Hola! Si ya se que quieren matarme por mi ausencia pero es algo largo de explicar, bueno 1ro yo arruine mi computadora y hasta el momento no la han arreglado y si se que tengo 2 capitulos pendientes pero espero poder pasarlos a una compu pronto.

Luego desperdicie 4 meses de mi valiosa vida en alguien que no valió la pena, si lo siento mucho debí haber pasado todo ese tiempo actualizando, ruego me disculpen.

Por ahora les dejo este oneshot, que espero les guste mucho, quiero recalcar que aunque es un poco tarde es un regalo de cumple para mi amiguisima del alma **Atemu no Kitsune** TQmmmmmmmm! Y espero que te guste.

_Y: this is kinda way of how I feel about you, I thank Ra for living me somebody like you in my life, Love ya! (K)_

Bueno espero tengan paciencia que la menos ya me reporte cuídense y gracias por los reviews de mi otro fic, son lo máximo.

* * *

**What you mean to me**

****

Otro día ha comenzado, pero se que no es otro día de esos insignificantes y vacíos, que hoy después de mucho tiempo, he aceptado solía tener, ningún día para mi puede ser insignificante cuando despierto junto a ti.

Al verte así tan tranquilo y durmiendo tan pacíficamente, pareciera que estar juntos fue fácil, pero solo tu y yo sabemos lo que tuvimos que pasar, y sobretodo lo que tuviste que pasar para estar conmigo.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que yo iba a ser mi propio obstáculo para alcanzar esta plena felicidad que eme embarga, no lo hubiera creído, pero sí, después de todo, tu mayor obstáculo a vencer fui _yo_, yo el siempre frío y calculador de Seto Kaiba.

Quien diría que tuviste que luchar contra mi negación a este sentimiento, el cual hasta yo mismo trate de borrar, para solo darme cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde, ya me habías hechizado, hasta ahora no se si ese fue siempre tu objetivo, pero como sea, siempre estaré agradecido de que me hayas mostrado una forma diferente de ver la vida, me mostraste que podía amar a alguien mas que mi hermano, que a pesar de las decepciones que viví en mi infancia todavía puedo confiar en alguien, que compartiendo los sucesos que me agobiaban contigo, la carga de estos se vuelve más ligera.

Nunca imagine todo lo que una persona pudiera hacerme sentir, eres capaz de llenar mi vida con una sonrisa, de mejorar mi mal carácter con una mirada, y sí, a veces me hace sentir vulnerable lo que causas en mi, pero si soy débil, sé que en tus manos estoy seguro y mi vulnerabilidad pasa a segundo plano.

Todavía recuerdo ese día que llegaste a mi oficina, nervioso y tímido, definitivamente una actitud muy poco usual en ti. Te sentaste frente a mi, y dijiste tener algo importante que decirme antes de partir y tal vez no regresar en mucho tiempo, en mi mente pasaban varias cosas, pero nunca esperé escuchar lo que dijiste:

"Me he enamorado de ti"

Toda mi mente se paralizó, nunca creí que la frase que siempre esperé escuchar saliera de tus labios justo en ese momento, y a pesar del anhelo con que quería que algún día pasara eso, nunca pensé en una reacción de mi parte, ya que pensé que nunca serías capaz de enamorarte de mi.

Mi reacción fue bastante torpe, y debo admitir lo mucho que hasta ahora me arrepiento de lo que hice, te dije que yo no creía en el amor y que a la única persona a la que era capaz de amar era mi hermano, Mokuba, que si esperabas algo de mi por lo que me habías dicho estabas muy equivocado, porque nada iba a cambiar nada entre nosotros, y luego de eso te pedí que te fueras, pues _tenia mucho que hacer._

Mientras decía toda esa sarta de estupideces, veía como tu mirada cambiaba, que tal vez te estaba rompiendo el corazón, y todo por mi ridículo miedo a aceptar que yo estoy loco por ti.

Vi como te marchabas cabizbajo, y al verte así y saber que era por mi culpa, una parte de mi corazón se rompió, y a pesar de ello no hice nada en ese instante para impedir que te marcharas¿y trabajar? Claro que no pude trabajar, todo lo que estaba en mi mente eras tu, como siempre, pero ahora era diferente sabía que me amabas y que me había negado a decirte que sentía lo mismo por ti.

Pase 2 días sin ir a la compañía y también 2 días sin dormir, no sabía que hacer a pesar de lo obvio de la respuesta. Mi actitud no pasó desapercibida por mi hermano quién logró – aún no se como – que le contara lo que me pasaba y a su criterio solo tenía 2 opciones; una era dejar que te fueras, esperando que al volver no hubieras encontrado a alguien mas y siguieras enamorado de mi, o decirte de una vez por todas que yo también te amaba.

Ambas opciones me asustaban, pero tenía que aceptar que no podía correr el riesgo de dejarte ir sin que supieras mis sentimientos, así que decidí enfrentarlos de una buena vez.

Fui a buscarte a tu casa y te vi al abrir la puerta, pero al verme la cerraste antes de que pudiera decir algo, en una situación normal me hubiera marchado, pero sé que merecía tu actitud y enojo, por lo que volví a tocar la puerta.

"Qué quieres?" Dijiste al abrirla de nuevo

"Necesito hablar contigo" Dije en el tono más humilde en que me podía expresar

"De qué? Ya me dijiste todo lo que me tenías que decir, y no quiero seguir escuchándote Kaiba! Así que déjame en paz!" Dijiste mientras intentabas cerrar nuevamente la puerta, pero esta vez te detuve, y tu te fuiste caminando hasta tu habitación, mientras te suplicaba – si, yo suplicaba – me escucharas.

Entre a tu cuarto y vi que tenías algunas maletas listas.

"Déjame en paz de una vez Kaiba! Me voy mañana y todavía tengo cosas que arreglar"

"Solo escúchame por favor!" Dije suplicando una vez mas

"Porque tendría que escucharte? Cuando tu mismo fuiste quién me corrió de tu oficina, ahora yo quiero que te vayas, Vete!" Dijiste dándome la espalda.

"TE AMO!" Fue lo que se ocurrió decirte

En ese instante te volviste a verme, con una expresión que denotaba incredulidad

"Qué… qué dijiste?"

"Que te amo" Dije mientras acortaba las distancia entre ambos "No te vayas… no me dejes por favor"

"Kaiba, no entiendo nada, deja de estar jugando conmigo, yo no soy una de tus empleados a los que puedes manipu-"

Y fue en ese momento en que la desesperación hizo la diferencia, para bien, te besé, te besé con toda la intensidad con la que pude hacerlo, tu te sorprendiste aún más, pero después de unos segundos me respondiste con igual intensidad, te abracé y te sentí tan cerca de mi, que por un momento quise morir ahí entre tus brazos, pero nos separamos por la necesidad de respirar.

"Júrame que no estás jugando conmigo!" Fue lo primero que dijiste viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

"Te lo juro" Dije mientras tomaba entre mis manos tu bellos rostro

"Entonces, porque no me lo dijiste en tu oficina?"

"Porque tenía miedo, no supe como reaccionar me tomaste por sorpresa, perdóname"

"Dilo otra vez" Dijiste mostrando una tierna sonrisa

"Perdóname!"

"No" Dijiste riendo "Di que me amas"

"Te amo" Dije besándolo "Te amo y me arrepiento de lo que te dije en mi oficina"

Y fue en ese momento en que me empujaste a tu cama, y sin decirme nada más te entregaste a mi, atándome por siempre a ti.

Desde ese día no me he separado ni una noche de tu lado, desde ese día mi vida cambió por completo, me hiciste sentir que podía pertenecer a alguien, dejaste tu huella en mi como un tatuaje, y por ningún motivo cambiaría lo vivido contigo hasta el día de hoy.

Me complementas, me haces una mejor persona, me haces sentir vivo y sobretodo me haces feliz.

Sin darme cuenta al estar ensimismado en mis pensamientos, tu has despertado y me vez con inquietud.

"Que pasa Seto?"

Yo sonrío "Nada solo estaba contemplándote" Digo acariciando tu mejilla

Tu, inmediatamente te sonrojas "Te amo Seto"

Y eso me hace recordar que aunque quiera negarlo tu y yo hemos estado destinados a permanecer juntos desde vidas pasadas, y que tu has estado destinado a significar todo para mi.

"Yo también te amo, _Yami"_

**Fin**

* * *

_Dejen reviews please! _


End file.
